


Family

by orphan_account



Category: Aquaman (Comics)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Their family is small, but the like it like that.





	1. Wake Up

The sun was just barely rising into the sky, creating shades of pink, orange, and blue. There was not a cloud in the sky. Arthur could tell: The sun was streaming in through the curtain and landing directly on his face. He groaned, rolling away from the sun and looking at the clock on his nightstand. He was careful to avoid waking up the sleeping five-year-old that was resting besides him. It was 7:00 a.m. Time to get up. 

Arthur sits up in bed gently, then swivels to sit on the edge of the bed. He looks behind him. Good, Garth is still asleep. Arthur reaches a hand to grab the glass of water he had placed on the nightstand last night. He takes a swig of the water then puts it down on the nightstand that Garth can reach. He gets thirsty when he wakes up. He sits for a bit, but then gets up begrudgingly to look for his clothes for the day. He goes to the closet and opens the door. The mirror on the back of the door bangs against the door when he opened it with force. He flinches, looking back at the bed. He's still asleep. He walks into the closet, grabbing a pair of jeans, and a random t-shirt, before ultimately getting dressed in the cramped closet. He took a shower last night. 

"Arthurrrrr?" Garth calls out from the bed, where he's cuddled under so many blankets. Arthur smiled warmly, walking back into the bed room. Garth was sitting up in bed, rubbing his eyes slowly, trying to wake himself up. Garth yawns and tries to unravel himself from the mound of blankets. Arthur laughed, crossing the room to try to help remove him. 

"I can do it!" Garth wriggles from the mound, "Maybe I can't..."

Arthur, after a few minutes, gets the boy free from his blanket prison. Garth hugs Arthur tight, "Is it time to wake up?" 

"Yes, it's time to wake up." Arthur picked the boy up into his arms, "and, I have a surprise for you!"

"Aquarium Time!"

"Yes, yes, aquarium time."


	2. Aquarium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to the Aquarium.

"Dolphins!" Garth ran up to the tank's window, starring in awe as the dolphins swam around. Garth turned to look at Arthur excitingly, practically bouncing in place. Arthur smiled and nodded, walking the the window to and pointing to the smallest dolphin in the bunch.

"Do you see that baby dolphin?" Arthur asked, crouching. Garth nodded, eyes wide in wonder, "Well, you get to see him."

"We're seeing him now, silly." Garth giggled and took Arthur's hand as they walked farther into the exhibit. Arthur smirked and ruffled his hair.

"Mera has... Privileges. She works at this Aquarium." they walked out of the dolphin exhibit and back into the outdoors, "There she is!" 

Mera was walking towards them, her hair almost glistening in the sun. It looked like she had just gotten out of the water. Arthur used to joke about her being Ariel from The Little Mermaid: The way she glided through the water was almost fish-like, like she was born swimming. Mera jogged up to them, "Hey, boys!"

"Mera!" Garth smiled, letting go of Arthur's hand to hug Mera tightly, and in the process, getting his shorts and t-shirt wet, "oops."

Mera giggled, scooping Garth into her arms, "How are you Garth? Enjoying the aquarium?"

Garth nodded enthusiastically, "Mh-hm! I saw dolphins, fishies, octopuses, jellies, and Patrick!"

"Patrick?"

"He's a pink starfish!"

Mera laughed, using one hand to ruffle his hair, "Silly."

"Silly!"

Arthur grinned, a warm feeling spreading throughout him. This was nice, "Very silly." 

Mera smiled softly, "Garth, I need to ask you a question. A question that's supppeerrr big."

"Yeah!" 

"Do you like dolphins?"

Garth's eyes light up, "Yes! They're so cute! Didja know that they have they're own language? It's so cool!"

Mera nodded, "Very cool... Do you like swimming?"

"Mh-hm! Arthur's been teaching me how to swim!" 

"That's wonderful.....How would you like to swim with a dolphin? It's one of the programs we offer here."

It's like Garth's mind imploded, "Can we?"

He turned to Arthur, "Can we? Please?" 

"Why do you think we're here?" Arthur rubs his head, "Did you see me grab your swim suit from the closet?"

"No? So we can?" 

"Yes, yes we can, guppy."


End file.
